Tybalt Cobra
Doctor Tybalt Cobra is the infamous chemical and biological scientist best known for his time working at Large Enterprises (particularly Bio-Slime Corp.), though he has a much broader history, extending far beyond that.... Family and Early Life Cobra (he didn't use his first name, ever, he hated it) is the son of Professor Cobra and Professor Viper, and twin to his sister Cassandra Cobra. His childhood was a rather strange one, as it is inevitable to happen to the child of two less-than-sane scientists, and those years of strange education, strange hobbies and strange goings on lead to the crafting of Cobra's character, which was an intelligent, quick witted, strange and not particularly kind character. He did not have a very close relationship with his parents and only really collaborated with them when he became old enough in their minds (8 yrs) to participate and aid them in their research in their labs, which at the time was research into the possibilities of creating a versatile, adaptable and durable material that could be used as a 'flesh' for robots and such. It is important to note that these early experiments, that were soon abandoned by Cobra's parents, became the basics that he returned to much later in life when he was creating 'Bio-Slime'. Although his relationship with his parents what not a very warm one, he was quite close to his twin sister, later to become a doctor in science too, Doctor Cassandra Cobra. He was not close to however, and could not tolerate, his youngest sibling, Johnny Cobra, who unlike the rest of the family had no interest in science, was not academically gifted, and was a rather normal 'cool' person. Cobra did not attend any schooling for some time, and he was educated at home from the by his parents, a drug addicted nanny and his parent's co-workers. When he came to sit his first set of exams he failed at all of them bar for the sciences, which he only succeeded in due to reading a lot of encyclopedias rather than from the information his teachers provided. On realizing that he'd need better education to go far in life, he and his sister both found a way of getting themselves their own private tutoring and a place in a decent 6th form and eventually a decent university. He however did not ever learn to do the most basic of things, and is still to be seen even now making himself foul tasting cups of tea over Bunsen burners. Cobra started his first job at the same firm his parents worked at, and began in the same department as them, working with chemicals. The fumes and the general lack of Health and Safety lead to his eye sight failing, thus the large spectacles. His hair, however, and the hair of all the rest of his family, was naturally unnatural pastel colours due to some odd genetic experiment gone very right several generations earlier in his family. Whilst at the company, which he was for some years, it is not perfectly apparent what he was doing. This company was not one to disclose matters of its work, and it was so well concealed from the world no-one really knew it existed. It even had such a generic name that most forgot what it was, including the author of this publication. It is highly likely that this company was up to no good, but of course no evidence was found of anything. Cobra worked here right up until he joined Large Enterprises. Working for Large Cobra must have impressed Large Enterprises in some way or another as he found himself working for them in a highly funded lab (animal food development) with a lot of responsibility rather quickly. He even managed to strike up a mutual friendship of sorts with Bill Large that was further strengthened by his success with the mark IV serum that when injected into plant matter it caused nutrition and energy content to rise by 300%. This made Bill very rich, and Cobra very famous in the scientific community. He soon found himself very highly acclaimed and had several other offers from rival companies of Large Enterprises coming to him wanting him to work for them. Cobra was rather loyal to Large Enterprises as it was their faith and funding that made him famous, and besides, the money that Large Enterprises were showering him with surpassed that of any any other company could offer; so Cobra did not initially accept any offers. However when he was working one day at the labs and received another offer over the phone for the umpteenth time that day, he thought of something rather cunning that he knew would strengthen his ties with Large and please him very much. He accepted their very large offer of money with the promise of sending them some of the serum; he then told Bill exactly what he planned to do. instead of sending off the Mark IV serum he sent off the Mark III. To cut a long story short, the side affects of this particular serum were incredibly nasty and the company who'd bought it was fined huge amounts for pollution, damage to the environment and community, and for animal abuse (an unfortunate young bullock had eaten some of the serum III enhanced food and had freakishly turned semi-human. Unable to convince it that it was just a cow, the UNWD was charged with its care (It called itself Minotro).The company were out of business shortly after. Bill was very impressed with Cobra and this antic and as a reward Cobra received a promotion and yet more funding. He was now the deputy head of the whole Biological Advancement Department. Cobra however did not want to stop at that, and he was spurred on by scientific interest and glory and wanted to create another serum, this time for use on animals. When he went to Bill to gain the necessary permission for such a large project to go underway he was surprised with how easy it was to get it. Bill was thinking of asking Cobra to make another serum anyway, so Cobra got the extra funding and the next step was underway. Serum VIII Category:Cobra Family Category:Villains Category:Normos Category:Males Category:Troublesome Trio Category:Scientists Category:Unfinished Pages